Jeffersonian Institute
The Jeffersonian Institute is a governmental institution, and the home to the Medico-Legal Lab, which consists of a team of forensic specialists that frequently consult with FBI Special Agent Seeley Booth. It has been noted as an allusion to the real-life Smithsonian Institution. In reality, the building shown is the Dr. Theodore T. Alexander, Jr. Science Center School at 3737 S Figueroa St, Los Angeles, CA. In this shot, we see the back door which faces the gardens. Management |-|Current= * Camille Saroyan - Head of the Forensic Division, a new division formed during the summer of 2006. * Jack Hodgins - Interim head of the Forensic Division while Doctor Camille Saroyan takes a brief leave of absence. |-|Former= * Evan Klimkew - Head of the Authentications Department until he was arrested. * Kyle Aldridge - Head of the Middle East Department until his death. * Daniel Goodman - Director of the Jeffersonian Institute and a former archaeologist. * Dr. Bancroft - Revealed to be the head honcho of the Jeffersonian in season 3 episode 6. Medico-Legal Lab |-|Employees= * Temperance Brennan - Forensic anthropologist who is almost legendary in her line of work. Tends to experience things in a literal and scientific manner, not caring about social nuances and the subtleties. Also married to FBI agent Seeley Booth. They have a daughter and son, Christine Booth and Hank Booth. * Angela Montenegro - A forensic artist that uses technology, Brennan's best friend, married to Jack Hodgins, and mother of their son, Michael Hodgins. * Jack Hodgins - An entomologist, botanist, mineral expert and conspiracy theorist who is married to Angela Montenegro, and father of their son, Michael Hodgins. * Peter Carson - A forensic archaeologist who was a forensic technician with the FBI. * Clark Edison - One of Dr. Brennan's rotating assistants in Seasons 4-8. * Daisy Wick - One of Dr. Brennan's rotating assistants in Seasons 4-10. She has been fired twice due to her nature, which seemingly annoys the team to no end. Was in a relationship with Dr. Lance Sweets Season 4 Episode 8 - Season 8 Episode 4. |-|Interns= * Colin Fisher - A forensic anthropologist, one of Dr Brennan's rotating assistants in Seasons 4-9. * Wendell Bray - One of Dr. Brennan's rotating assistants in Seasons 4-10. * Arastoo Vaziri - One of Dr. Brennan's rotating assistants in Seasons 4-10. * Finn Abernathy - One of Dr. Brennan's rotating assistants in Season 7-9. * Oliver Wells - One of Brennan's rotating assistants in Seasons 8-10. * Jessica Warren - One of Brennan's rotating assistants in Seasons 9-10. * Rodolfo Fuentes- One of Brennan's rotating assistants in Seasons 9-12. Eventually gets his doctorate but continues to work for the Jeffersonian. |-|Former Members= * Zack Addy - A bone trauma expert who was also once Dr. Brennan's graduate student. Is currently in a mental health asylum after being exposed as an assistant to the Gormogon. Hodgins later reveals that Zack will be there for the rest of his life and as such will never be re-released into the general population. * Vincent Nigel-Murray - One of Dr. Brennan's rotating assistants in Seasons 4-6. He died in the Season 6 finale after being shot through the heart by Jacob Broadsky, a rogue sniper with connections to Booth. Hodgins and Angela name their son, Michael Staccato Vincent Hodgins, adding in Nigel's name as a tribute to their dead colleague. Inside the Building |-|Forensics= Where Brennan and her team do their work by examining the bodies of the deceased or murdered victims that have been found. The area where the bones or corpses of the deceased are stationed is guarded by an invisible laser to keep the remains and possible evidence safe from contamination or tampering. In order for them to access the area, each employee must swipe their ID card into the machine at the entrance which in turn grants them entry. Failure to do so will result in a loud alarm being triggered that will only stop once another ID card has been inserted into the machine. Various guards are regularly seen stationed in or outside the area. All the employees at the Jeffersonian possess ID cards, with Booth later receiving his own ID card courtesy of Brennan although it is rarely ever seen. |-|Offices= Brennan's Office Whenever she's not in the field or working on bodies, Brennan spends most of her time in her own office, filing reports, doing paperwork and also writing up her next possible novel. Angela's Office Where Angela does her own work and also uses her own specially designed computer system (known as the 'Angelator' and later the 'Angelatron') to give the team a glimpse or an insight into what the victims looked like before decay left their bodies unrecognizable as well as possibilities into how they died. Hodgins' Office In the first three seasons Hodgins often worked at a lone desk in the Forensic Area but in recent seasons, he moved into Zack's old office, unwillingly. This is also the place Zack and Hodgins often did their experiments. In addition, Hodgins regularly keeps some of his bugs here. He discovered that the Jeffersonian was a Masonic Construction through the claims of a Conspiracy Group. There is a fake wall in the janitor's closet that covers a ladder that leads to the Archives beneath the Jeffersonian. Carson's Office Whenever he's not in the field or working on bodies, Carson spends most of his time in his own office, doing his own work, inventing things, experiments and also writing up his next possible blog. |-|Lounge= Located on the mezzanine level of the Jeffersonian Institute's Medico-Legal Lab, overlooking the forensic platform, it is the area where Brennan and her team usually go for meetings or if they just want to hang out after a tough case. |-|Bones= Where the skeletal remains of the victims are usually located. Brennan and her team usually go there to see if they can find anything else in regards to the bones. Brennan was shot in the room while she examined some bones. |-|Autopsy= Where Cam performs her own autopsies on the victim's remains before they are taken away to have their flesh removed so that Brennan and her team can look at the bones to identify the victim, locate forensic evidence, or find any possible causes of death. |-|Limbo= A long hallway containing numerous boxes of bones belonging to people who have not been identified. Also referred to as "Limbo", though both Dr. Goodman and Dr. Brennan object to the term. Later in the series, everyone started to call it Limbo. |-|Gormogon Vault= * See: The Gormogon Vault Category:Jeffersonian Institute Category:Places Category:Bones